An electronic device can include multiple wireless communication systems. In an example, a mobile phone can include a cellular transceiver and a Bluetooth transceiver coexistent in the mobile phone. The cellular transceiver communicates wirelessly with a base station. The Bluetooth transceiver communicates with another Bluetooth device wirelessly. The cellular transceiver and the Bluetooth transceiver can operate at the same time.